A New Blossom On the Tree
by MagicianOfNature
Summary: Sixteen year old Angel is a girl without friends or family who only trusts herself. One day her hero, Akiza Izinski, disappears along with the other signers, now as the heiress to the signer mark, she must unite with the other signers and save Akiza! YxA
1. Sixteen Year Old Signer

First off this is FAITHSHIPPING don't like, leave

Second, this is my first story so CHILL

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>My name is Angel Invernal. I have dark red hair and brown eyes. I was born a phsychic. Everyone knew me to be a freak. But when I learned about the Black Rose, I found hope and courage. About ten years ago, I learned about a mysterious, and dangerous, duelist who went be the nickname of "Black Rose."<p>

When the Fontune Cup had begun, I learned the name of this amazing person, Akiza Izinski. I learned of her past, present, and lack of hope. Through many other trials and problems she gained friends, confidence, and hope.

But now, she's gone, and so are the rest of her friends. Vanished off the face of the Earth. Leaving me feeling like the freak I am.

Confused? Maybe this next part will clear things up...

~~~Chapter One- A New Blossom on the Tree~~~

I walked towards my school. For some reason I felt good today. So I ran faster to school. In my backpack was my duel disk, deck, and homework on types of Duel Monsters.

No one ever talked to me, except for Fred Yukkia. He always seems to be nice to me, for which I am thankful. Fred has black hair with yellow highlights and his eyes are a deep blue.

I pass John Amid, Colin Horks, and the twins Lucy and Luther. The twins are very close and if Luther let his hair grows, he looks just like Lucy. Fred, John, and Colin always hang out with their friend Kevin Keklin.I hear hushed whispers, and know they are about me.

When I come running in the door with no homework I turn on the TV and sit down with a bowl of cereal.

"And there is no sign of Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Luna, or Leo anywhere! Could a new threat have taken them out? What is in store for humanity?"

I spew out my cereal. WHAT?

And that's pretty much how it went. but the next part is the weirdest! So this will make what I'm about to tell you even more astounding!

I lay in bed that night, feeling unsafe and scared. Not wanting to feel alone, I pull out my deck and put Silver Fang on the slot to talk to him.

"You must sleep, and then you will feel safe. I promise. My word is my honor." he says.

I take him from his slot and put him on the top of my deck.I close my eyes and fall quickly into sleep.

In my dream I am standing in the middle of a dark room. I can sense five other people near me. I look around seeing, to my great suprise, Fred, John, Colin, Lucy and Luther.

A gigantic red serpent-like dragon flies before us. I immediatly reconize it as the Crimson Dragon. He roars a sound of greeting. And then a sound that I cannot reconize it's meaning. Then I see six people appear.

A dim light illuminates their faces and they are the missing ones. Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, and Leo.

Akiza walks up to me, "You are my sucessor. Until you find me, I intrust you with the power of Black Rose Dragon. With it, I give you my deck. This deck will channel you phsychic abilities. Use it well. Good luck." And with that, she gives me her deck, her power, her hope.

This continues with Yusei to Fred, Jack to John, Crow to Colin, Luna to Lucy, and Leo to Luther. After they are done their marks fade, and glow brightly on us. I feel my heart beat faster.

A white light glows. I wake up.

So now here I am, a sixteen year old Signer.

Well I guess you still need to be caught up... so here you go and I'll let you know when you're caught up.

The next day I have to take the bus. As I get on people glare at me, like I hurt them somehow. I just look forward and remind myself there are only three days until school is out. I take a seat in the back.

Since Lilac Town is so small, but for some reason near New Domino, we only have two buses. And the buses still aren't all the way full! I take a back seat to the right.

I hear commotion. I look to see Candy following John around with her camera. She pushes up her big glasses when she looks at me. We both frown.

John sighs and sits down in the seat in front of me. Some of Candy's friends call her over and she sits next to them.

At the next bus stop, Colin and the twins get on. They also sit near me, Colin sits next to John, the twin sit next to each other acros the aisle from John and Colin.

When there's four stops left until the school stop Fred gets on. He sits across the aisle from me. I turn my head away and look out the window.

"Hey Angel!" says a hushed voice.

I turn around to see Fred leaning across the aisle. He's looking at me in urgency so I turn in his direction. Then I realized John, Colin, and the twins are looking towards me too, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Did you have the same dream last night? With the Crimson Dragon and the Signers?" he asks quietly.

"Yes!" reply quickly, holding out the Black Rose Dragon.

They hold up Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Wing Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Power Tool Dragon in response.

"How are we going to explain this? I mean, they might think we copied it, or worse stole the decks..." asked Lucy scared.

"I guess we try not to duel..." said John.

I feel my long, left and right bangs move against my uniform jacket. I hate school uniforms, especially since it's PINK.

I sigh, " Guys, I'm worried I might get angry and destroy things like Akiza did..." I say quietly, "I mean, Black Rose Dragon is far bigger than any of my last cards, and even then something ,or someone, was still hurt."

I stare at my card with my eyes half shut. I can feel them staring at me, but I don't look up. Really? What if I DO go on a rampage...

"Then we will help you get over this problem before we go." said Fred soothingly.

Wait, what? I look up at him, confused. Out of the corner of my eye I see the other's confused as I am.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, I guess you didn't have the dream... Well, Yusei told me we had to find him, soon. He also gave a clue to where he was. He said, 'We were exploring a abandoned factory in the Satellite when the lights turned out and we were kidnapped. Please rescue us!'"

I stared at him in shock, not knowing how to respond. The only thing I can do to save myself from the awkwardness is to put Black Rose Dragon and my deck away.

Lucy quickly get up and sits next to me before the driver notices, "Don't worry Angel! We'll help you with your powers!" and then she gives me hug.

For only being ten, she's pretty awesome. I smile back to her cheerfully. That just made my day better.

We arrive at the school. My heart sinks. As soon as I walk out of the bus, after Fre, Lucy, John, Colin, and Luther, there are popular girls in front of me.

"What did you do to that poor little girl you WITCH?"

"Yeah! I mean, she HUGGED you!"

"Yuck! She dosn't deserve that!"

"Take whatever HORRIBLE spell you put on her AWAY!"

Ouch. All I wanted was a normal life, but no. I am a psychic, a Signer, and now apparently, and 'witch'. Why didn't I hide my powers? Well... I couldn't, I loved to duel.

I see Fred turn around when he dosn't see me. He turns back a speed-walks back towards me. He pushes me back little, and steps in front of me.

"Don't treat one of my friends like that! She has feeling too! And Lucy made the decision HERSELF to hug Angel!" he says to the girls.

"Wow. Now I know that you have spell powers, because WHO in their RIGHT MIND would want to be 'friends' with YOU?"

I feel tear welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall, I can't show that hurt me. Or else they'll just keep going. I harden my glare, making it look like that didn't faze me.

Fred grabs my arm loosely, "Let's go, Angel. Some people just don't respect others."

When we're walking away I realize, Fred called me his friend. I never had a friend before... well, not a real one. As soon as they saw my abilities, they'd turn tail and run.

When we're far enough out of ear-shot I look at him, "Thanks for standing up for me. No one's ever done that for me before, not even my own parents..."

"It's no problem, it's what friend do for each other!" he replies smiling at me.

When two classes are over we go to lunch. For the first time since first grade, when I received my powers, I am invited to sit with some friends.

Candy sits happilly next to John and eats her 'vegetarian burger'. She seems to have warmed up to me, which makes me feel a bit better. I sit in between Fred and Lucy. They're the ones that understand me the most.

Then the cafeteria goes silent. And a girl walks in. Then I remember it's always like this when Melissa walks in. With her stunning looks and long, black hair and ocean blue eyes, anyone would find her beautiful.

The thing I find odd about her is that she keeps AWAY from the popular girls. Instead she hangs out with Candy and her friends. Which, today, means she is at the table I'M at.

As she sits on the other side of Candy, she looks at me. And she looks as if she's reading my face.

"A new comer." she smiles, "Hello, I'm Melissa, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"We all know you Melissa!" I chirp, "And my name is Angel, it's a pleasure to meet you too!"

"You're a psychic aren't you, Miss Angel, well so am I. I can tell your future from your face. And your fortune says your life will finally turn right-side up. And you will finally get what you wanted." Melissa smiles, her eyes glimmering.

"Wow," I say," that's an amazing power! My ability is that I can make duels come alive, and that's not that great of a power..."

"That's an amazing power! What kind of deck do you have?" she asks.

I gulp, "Well, I have a... plant-type... deck..."

"That's cool. I have a reptile deck. It's not that great, but good for winning!" she chirps.

After lunch, and for the rest of the day, is dueling practice. My most feared part of the day, because someone always gets hurt at my hands.

The teacher gives out the opponants, "In the G Field will be Angel against Genna!"

Jenna, I immediately reconize the face. She the one that teased me earlier. Sweet revenge will be mine.

I make my way out to my field. People whispering to each other. They had their turns to practice. And we were the last match. Cherry and Ben walk of the field, Cherry still teasing Ben about loosing to a girl. Man, they make a good couple.

I turn on my duel disk. I feel my heart pump faster, what if I DO go on a rampage? No, I can't be thinking about that, I must win this.

"Get ready to feel worse, witch." she says.

"Bring it." I say simply.

It only takes three turns for me to smile and tune my moster together to form her nightmare.

"Now! I tune my level one Blow-up Bulb(IKD what it's called exactly -_-""), and my level six Copy Plant, to form-!" a white light beam shimmers and rose petals fly everywhere. My bang fly behind me from the wind.

"BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" I bellow.

Her eyes widen in terror. I smile, no, I can't be smiling, I know she was mean, but I

can't hurt another person! I try to stop the wind, but my psychic abilities won't let me. MY eyes widen too.

Without thinking, I order it to attack. They girl anticipates the attack and sheilds herself. The dragon's petals whirl around her, leaving her with cuts and scrapes, but no more than that.

I had one, but at what cost?

"SHE IS A WITCH!"

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"EXPELL HER!"

"SHE DOSN'T BELONG!"

Genna's 'friends' help her up. She's totally milking it. She acts like her leg is broken, which it's not.

I slump to the ground and sit on my legs. I start to cry. Thankfully, my bangs are covering my face. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up, another tear running down my face. Lucy.

"It's okay Angel. You didn't mean it. Like Fred told us, we're going to fix that before we go." she says, she sits down next to me and gives me another hug. I wipe my tears.

"You're right Lucy. We should go anyways." We both stand up, and walk towards the door.

Before we reach it Genna yells, "Hey Witch! Why don't you just do us all a favor a leave... FOREVER!"

* * *

><p>Me- :O intense<p>

Alright, the reason his name is 'Fred Yukka' is because when I was coming up with names, I had a brain fart and forgot the name 'Yusef' existed so I swaped the Y and the F initials for Fred Yukka :D

R&R Bu-bai noa!


	2. Controlling Her Power

RAWR! I'm back! Had a can of pop and now I'm BACK AT THIS! WHOOT! Hooray for SUGAR!

PREPARE YOUR HEARTS FOR **SHIPPINGS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

I feel like I'm going to brake down, but I don't, because I have Lucy by my side. Fred, John, Colin, and Luther catch up to us in the hallway as I'm in my locker.

"You let your powers get the best of you back there. But don't worry, we'll help you." says Fred.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED! YOU HAD HER FROM THE BEGINNING!"ranted Luther excitedly.

I pull out my backpack, which is almost completely empty, except for my drawing binder, art pouch, and an apple. No homework for the 'End of the School Year Week'.

I slide my backpack over my sholder, and we leave the school.

As we walk towards the bus, people glare at me for 'hurting' Jenna. I don't even look at them, hoping they will go away. By now all of them know I have Black Rose Dragon, and soon they will know who else has the epic dragons...

We take the same seats from this morning, only this time Lucy sits next to me, and Luther sits next to Fred. I can bet the Jenna's 'friends' are still glaring at me. They still think I'm a witch.

"Hey Angel." says Fred across the aisle.

I look over, "Yeah Fred?"

"We're all going to meet up at the park at six tonight okay? That way we can work on controlling your abilities!" he replies.

I nod, my parents won't care. In fact, I think they'd throw a party if I left for good...

At home it's about ten minutes until six, I have to start going. I grab my deck, duel disk, and an apple to eat on the way.

I run to the park, and I just make it. There is Fred, Lucy, John, Colin, and Luther.

"You made it!" smiled Lucy.

They all look different without their uniforms... They look more normal, and less perfect.

It's a nice thing.

"Yep!" I smile back.

This is where another problem starts... So keep listening, especially at this part...

"I summon-!" I yell holding up Rose Tenticles.

Suddenly the wind blows it away, "NO!"

I chase after it. I run quite a few yards from everyone else. I finally reach my card near the playground. I see a boy with dark ginger hair with part of it over one of his eyes.

But I could tell he had green eyes. A rare color...

"Hi there." he says looking at me," My name is Sam, I also go to the public schools in

town. I must say your show today was quite impressive."

"I don't want to talk about it, I know you think I'm a witch like everyone else." I say coldly, picking up my card.

"No, I don't think that, because I am also a psychic. With YOUR same ability." he replies calmly.

"What?" I ask.

"It's true, and just so you know, my father's name was 'Sayer' and when Akiza stopped

wearing her hair roller, she chucked it at him and screamed at him for no reason. But

since you have her same abilities, this will help you to controll your powers." he says handing over two large silver barets.

I hold them in my hand, I can feel energy coming off of it, but I don't need them, my friends are going to help me. Or... do I?

"Thank you?" I say, walking away quickly.

When I'm back Fred asks, "What happened?"

I hold out the silver barets, "This, a boy who said he was Sayer's son gave these to me, saying it will help controll my powers..."

"..." We're all speechless.

Lucy takes them from me and puts it in my long side bangs. She smiles up at me with her childish happiness.

"Now let's continue with this duel." says Fred.

"ROSE TENTICALS!" I yell.

It's tenticals move around viciously. I can feel the barets buzzing a little bit.

"Attack!"

I see my monster attack, but it dosn't make him yell in pain, maybe this IS working...

After the duel is done, with Fred being the winner, we head to a local snack shop.

"Hey Freddie! How'd today go?" says the man in charge.

"DAD! Not in front of my friends!" Fred exclaimed.

We all laugh, Fred's dad looks at me, "Well, who's the new one?"

Fred looks at me, "Who? Angel? Oh, we've kinda known each other for a while, but she's been busy and she hasn't been able to hang out with us."

I smiled, "Yeah, I've been busy, but now we're done with what we were doing and now I have more free time."

Lies, what I just said was all lies. Well, first, I ALWAYS have free time. And, second, my parents are NEVER home.

"Well, that's nice," says Fred's dad breaking my thought chain, "Help yourself to anyrhing you would like."

We all walk over to the line of goods. I decide to only take the chocolate bar. I sit down on the bench and eat it. Suddenly I hear quareling. I turn around to see Luther with his arms full of candy and other foods. Lucy was yelling at him to put everything back.

They're both so petite BOTH of them couldn't eat that much. I smile because it's funny, but nothing more. The twins both ended up with a single-scoop ice cream cone. Luther's was chocolate, and Lucy's was vanilla.

We all sit together at a picnic table and talk about how the practice went. We all walk home together.

Only two more days left until summer. I smile as I put in my barets. They gleam in the sunlight. Maybe today might be a good day...

Vas it good?

R&R Bu-bai!


End file.
